Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device with touch sensing function capable of improving productivity without limitation of a pitch between pads in a pad part.
Discussion of the Related Art
A touch sensor capable of inputting information through touch on a screen of a display device is extensively applied to portable information equipment such as a smartphone as well as various display devices such as a laptop computer, a monitor, and household appliances.
A touch technology applied to the display devices is classified into an add-on type and an in-cell type according to a position of a touch sensor. The add-on type display device is an external system in which a touchscreen panel is formed on a display panel in an attached manner. The in-cell type display device is an internal system in which a touch electrode is embedded in a display panel such that the display panel and the touchscreen are integrated.
In the in-cell type display device, for slimness of the display device, an advanced in-cell touch (AIT) in which a common electrode of a liquid display device is divided for use as touch electrodes has been developed.
However, the in-cell touch display device further includes a touch signal line electrically connecting a common-touch electrode to a touch sensing unit, thereby increasing process steps and decreasing productivity. Since the number of pads in a pad part connected to a drive circuit is increased, a pitch or area between the pads is insufficient. Thereby, there is a disadvantage in decrease of reliability of the display device.